


Leaving For Home

by WindWen



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindWen/pseuds/WindWen
Summary: -- They finally got home, after five years.同人誌中心&通販





	1. Leaving

空が落下して、海が割れて、世界から音が消えても。

永遠に。

ーー万理一空

大神萬理做了一個夢。

會意識到這並非現實的原因是他看見了五年前的千，那個還是短髮、稜角也尚未被磨去的折笠千斗。

萬理事實上並不常夢到這個曾經的搭檔，不同於現實生活中對方用盡各種方法在自己面前刷足了存在感，萬理把自己的潛意識壓抑的很好，就連在相較脆弱的睡眠中也不會露出一分一毫。

然而今天他卻夢見了千。萬理嘆了口氣，習慣性的揉揉太陽穴，然後抬頭看了一下四周。

無須任何人的提醒，萬理認知到這裡是他和千曾經的租屋。

接著他認知到現在又是在哪一個時期。

是在他離開之後吧，萬理想。

他看見千趴伏在沙發前的矮桌上，肩膀微微顫抖著。桌面放的是萬理寫給千的字條，大概是被拿到有些起皺卻又被人一次次仔細的撫平，旁邊則散落了一地他的照片以及一張標注了許多紅點的地圖。

黃昏火紅的日光斜射進房間，千脆弱蒼白的脖頸被掩埋在他長長了的頭髮構建起的陰影空間，像是在白晝裡黯淡而模糊的一縷亡魂。

萬理不曾後悔過自己的決定，即使他一直很清楚那個時候依賴著他的千在自己消失後會是怎樣的，不，或許他也不是真的這麼清楚。因為說到底萬理只是用自己的推論和想像去模擬千會是怎麼樣的哭泣然後振作，他其實不曾真正的看過這樣子的千，千也從來未曾以這般姿態出現在他面前。

但當萬理看向房間裡已經蒙上一層灰的吉他以及譜夾，他在這個瞬間似乎真正感受到究竟大神萬理的離開對千代表了什麼，當初他聽見千說為了萬理他可以做任何事時的那種窒息感再一次湧了上來。

不應該是這樣的。

萬理用力的吸氣，試圖讓空氣灌滿肺臟。

大神萬理從來不想改變折笠千斗，也絕對不想讓這個純粹的少年受到傷害。他的所做所為無非是想讓千自由的歌唱、想讓每一個人都愛著千的音樂。但到頭來無論是改變千的、還是傷害千的，都是萬理自己。

他看著，對著空落落的房間露出一抹苦笑。

這傢伙，到底有沒有好好吃飯啊，萬理將視線轉回，又嘆了口氣。他望著明顯變的寬大的上衫，不自覺的伸出手想幫千拉好翻起的衣襬。

「萬？」千在萬理的手還沒碰處到之前猛然抬起頭，琉璃般的眼瞳朝萬理的方向看了過來。

萬理的手僵在半空中，他感覺自己幾乎要認不出眼前這個雙眸佈滿血絲、嘴角還帶著瘀痕的人。

千像是沒有注意到萬理的遲疑，自顧自的又說了下去，「萬你終於回來了嗎？說好不會什麼都不講就離開，你果然是守信的對吧？」

「我——」萬理才開口說了一個字就停了下來。

要說什麼、能說什麼呢？

當年的他到底是青澀的，離開千這個方法當然不是最好，甚至還略有些不負責任的意味在，卻是他唯一能想到、做到的。

只是終究是辜負了他的承諾、也辜負了千。

他再看向千，對方眉眼低垂，沉默了半晌才又再度開口，「果然今天也還是在作夢啊，萬也只會出現在夢裡吧。只是萬到底想說什麼我聽不到啊，就不能到我面前來說嗎？」

「萬，你到底在哪裡啊⋯⋯」千說著，雖然彷彿下一秒就會哭出來，卻始終不曾再流下淚水。

然後萬理從夢境中甦醒過來。

。 。 。

萬理盯著天花板看，旁邊窗戶透進來的陽光照的他眼睛有些疼痛，他卻絲毫沒有要起身拉緊窗簾的念頭。

「到底都是些什麼啊⋯⋯」他用手緊掩著自己的眼睛，呼吸有些急促。

清晨冰冷的空氣流過氣管，在胸腔中不停的膨脹、擠壓著身體裡每一個器官，彷彿連靈魂都要被碾碎一樣。

自從離開到重逢的現在，萬理看到的都是在人前溫和的頂尖偶像千，以及人後圓融而可靠的、身為前輩的千，即便是偶爾兩個人獨處他們也不提起過去這些年的生活，那似乎是彼此心照不宣的默契。他不曾去了解這背後代表的意義，像是如果不知道這個事實就不會存在一樣。

萬理沒有把握能將希望留在潘朵拉的盒子裡。

擺在床邊的手機忽然響了起來，萬理艱難的伸出手抓住那個不停發出聲音的物體，看見屏幕上顯示著某個造成自己睡眠困擾的罪魁禍首的名字。

萬理接了起來，他發覺自己從未有一刻像現在一樣渴望聽見千的聲音。那個連說話都彷彿在歌唱一般的人，萬理想聽見他一切都好，就算他的幸福並不來自於自己。

「萬？你剛起床嗎？」千的聲音從話筒的另一端傳來。

「嗯，算是吧，有什麼事嗎？」萬理用肩膀和頭夾著手機，一邊翻身下床。

「我從小鳥遊社長那裡知道了，接下來的幾天你都放假對吧？」

放假⋯⋯想到這個詞萬理就覺得額角隱隱做痛，他覺得自己快要跟IDOLiSH7的成員一樣對於社長的「辛苦了！」這三個字產生陰影。前陣子從國外回來辦公室的椅子都還沒坐熱，他就被社長以生日為名強制放了一星期的假，整個人就這麼被打包著扔出事務所。

萬理自認自己工作向來量力而為、休假雖然偶爾會加個班但多半也都會好好休息，就不知道為何所有人總擔心自己會過勞，還明令自己放假期間不能碰工作相關的東西。

想到這裡，萬理嘆了口氣，要知道處理這些可是他除了音樂以外最大的樂趣了。

另一頭的千還在喋喋不休的說著：「——那出去玩吧，反正我也休假。」

「⋯⋯什麼出去玩？」萬理承認自己恍神了一會，卻還不至於抓不到關鍵字。

「去旅行啊，就像上次一起去泡溫泉那樣。」千理所當然的回答。

「千。」萬理打斷了他。

萬理知道千一定明白自己的意思，但他卻毫不在意地繼續說下去：「百說我們很久沒有一起出去了，說是一定要邀你。」

百嗎？萬理想，也難怪了，百一向體貼也敏銳，大概是注意到什麼了吧。他搖搖頭，壓抑住自己在聽見千直白的表示是百的邀約以及是三個人同行時沒來由升起的煩躁感。

「原來是百，我就說千你沒事怎麼會邀人去旅行。」

「所以呢？去嗎？」

萬理垂下眼，輕笑一聲，「去吧。」

「好，那你開門吧。」千說。

開門？萬理瞬間有些呆滯，他走到大門從貓眼往外一看，某位頂尖偶像正拉著一個行李箱站在他門前。

他連忙打開門，「千？」

然後對方便大搖大擺的登堂入室，「萬，早安。」

「趕緊收東西吧，我就在這裡等你。」千說著，自動自發的放下東西後找了萬理家的沙發坐下。

「⋯⋯百呢？」萬理發現自己錯愕到只擠的出這個問題。

「百沒有要去啊，他這幾天還有工作。」千打了個呵欠，黑色的耳環在髮下一晃一晃的，「我只是說百要邀你，沒說他會跟我們一起吧。」

話說到這裡萬理也知道自己是被這兩個人擺了一道，只是現在再拒絕也不現實，他嘆了一口氣，認命的走進房間準備收拾行李。

然後千也跟著晃了進來，坐在旁邊的椅子上撐著頭看他。

「萬。」某個任性的偶像又突然叫他的名字。

「怎樣？」萬理頭也不回的問。

千翻出一套衣服亮給萬理看，「帶這個。」

萬理認出那是前段時間千和百給自己買的眾多衣服中的一件。

「幹嘛非要帶這件？這件很麻煩欸。」

「因為我想看萬穿這件衣服，你上次不是說要回報嗎，那我就要你穿這個。」千說著，不顧萬理的意見把衣服直接塞進他的行李箱中。

「我說啊、唉，算了。」萬理放棄說服千，任憑對方開始進行挑選服裝的大業。

眼見對方大概會幫自己完成打包的工作，萬理起身打算去幫自己弄點早餐。

「對了，你吃過了嗎？」他順口問了千。

毫不意外的看到那個人搖頭，萬理暗自在心中祈禱了下千不會塞太多東西進行李箱內，便離開了房間。

於是在兩個人吃過早餐、千拉著萬理下樓後，萬理才想起這趟旅行到底充滿著多少不確定性。

「所以說，我們現在到底是要去哪裡？」萬理問。

千很自然的直接打開萬理車子副駕駛座的門坐了進去，「總之，先離開東京吧？」

「究竟是有多不確定啊你。」萬理終於忍不住吐槽。

「嘛，反正到時候到了你就會知道了，萬只要負責開車就好。」千無所謂的說著。

萬理嘆了口氣——他感覺今天已經嘆氣夠多次了，「行吧，東西都拿好了嗎？那就出發了啊。」

他不得不承認在知道這趟旅行只有他跟千兩人時在他的心中還是開心的、就像是他雖然不曾表現但偶爾還是會對於現今親密的Re:vale感到小小的吃味。

一路上千為了讓萬理專心開車沒有說太多的話，只有在需要指引方向的時候才會開口，車上音響播著Re:vale的歌，即使不聊天也不顯得氣氛尷尬。

千看著萬理專注的側臉，對方的長髮被隨意的紮在腦後使自己的視線不會受到任何的阻隔，雖然時隔五年，但那張臉還真是沒怎麼變，千心想，就是大概是事務所工作太忙，似乎不像以前那麼有精神。

有時候千也會想如果當年受傷的人是自己、或者自己沒有接受九条的邀請，是不是萬理就不會離開了，而他和百大概也不會組成團體，那現在的他們會是怎麼樣的呢？

不過終歸只是想想，千清楚現在的Re:vale是屬於他和百的，萬理也不會再次踏上舞台。在這一點上，萬理有著誰也比不上的覺悟。

過去萬理曾開玩笑的說千很任性，千也曾經這麼以為，直到萬理離開之後，千哭過、找過，他感覺自己快要翻遍家鄉的每一個角落，但東京卻太冷漠、黑暗太多，他怎麼樣也無法找完每一個地方。

然後千突然意識到了其實萬理才是最任性的那一個人。

他擅自將自己的期待投注在千身上，毫不考慮其他人的想法，沒有預警也沒有商量的做完了一切的事情、然後拋下一切離開。

做給誰看呢？又有誰會感謝他做了這些？曾經千也在獨自一人的夜晚有些負氣的揣測，會不會萬理的離開其實根本就是為了報復這麼多年來給他添麻煩的自己，只是萬理不會跳出來反駁或解釋，千只能帶著這一切進入夢中，而萬理或許就會出現在那。

「萬，要從前面那個交流道下去。」千指著前面的告示牌說。

「我從剛剛就在懷疑了，我們該不會是要⋯⋯」

千截下了萬理未完的話語，「嗯，回家，萬很久沒回來了對吧。」

「啊，前面的路口右轉。」不給萬理有思考太多的機會，他繼續指揮對方。

最後萬理的車在一棟無論對於萬理還是千而言都極其熟悉的公寓前停了下來。

千拿出鑰匙開了門沿著樓梯上樓，比起其他建築物相較老舊的公寓樓梯間陰暗而逼仄，就連讓兩個人並行都有難度。

雖然不是那麼頻繁，但千偶爾回來的時候也會想，當初是怎麼生活在這的？那段歲月大半的記憶似乎都在這裡，然而千卻發現即便他再怎麼努力的記住和回想，被自己遺落的記憶碎片卻隨著時間的流逝而漸漸變多，他害怕自己會不會總有一天連萬理的面貌都再也想不起來。

千打開萬理曾經租借的公寓房門，兩個人沉默的走入。

「你把它買下來了啊。」萬理的指尖滑過每一樣他熟悉的物品，宛如嘆息的說。

「嗯，還有在東京的那間也是，有空你可以回去看看。」

買下這間公寓後他其實並不常回來，畢竟這個地方總還是太遠，他不可能天天往這跑。

而千第一次真正意義上重新踏入這間房間是在花了一段時間蒐集完了與曾經擺設相似的傢俱後，他抱著失去靈感的未完成曲譜跌跌撞撞的跑了進來，想像著也許他如同過往一樣賴著，萬理就會無奈的拿起吉他陪他創作。

可是就像是他當時整理房間時發現舊的那臺冷氣機裡被築了個鳥巢再也無法使用，千也很清楚其實他們的夏天早就過去，而萬理也不在自己身邊了。

萬理在逛完房間一圈後對著千調侃的笑了笑，「收拾的這麼乾淨，肯定不是千你自己打掃的吧。」

「嗯，請了家政定期來整理。」

萬理又笑，「何必呢，你也不常回來吧。」

「至少這樣想回來就能回來，沒什麼不好的。」千說。

萬理彎起唇沒再回應他說的話。

千也不以為意，拉著萬理把行李放下，「走吧，去附近逛逛。」

他們兩個的家鄉雖然也是個不小的城市，但終究比不上舉目所見皆是高樓大廈的東京，低矮的平房佔了這裡建築物的一大部份，比起他們習慣待著的水泥叢林要來的親切太多。

只是兩人都離開家鄉太久，過去熟悉的景物也難免改變。

「這裡以前有臺販賣機吧。」千指著圍欄說：「我當初就是在這跟萬說要組樂團的。」

「是嗎？你記憶力還真好，我倒是不記得在哪裡了。」萬理看著空蕩蕩的凹槽回道。

「最起碼要記得這個吧，那是你青春的重要回憶欸。」

「什麼回憶？被麻煩後輩糾纏的開始紀念嗎？」

「喂萬，你這樣說我會哭喔，我真的會哭喔！」

「少來，都這麼多年了，你好歹也對自己的麻煩之處有點認識吧。」萬理笑著，開始繼續往前走。

千又回頭看了一眼，然後快步追上了萬理。

兩個人繞過一個轉角，在海堤的另一個凹陷處發現了一臺有些老舊的自動販賣機。

「我說千，你會不會是記錯地方了。」萬理指了指那臺機器說。

「⋯⋯」

萬理笑的瞇細了眼，「看來你的記憶力也沒想像中的那麼好嘛。」

「⋯⋯」

眼看對方就要惱羞成怒，萬理掏出零錢指著販賣機問：「要喝嗎？」

於是事情的發展就是日本的頂尖偶像正抱著一罐橘子汽水靠在販賣機上喝著，標誌性的灰白色碎髮隨著他的動作晃擺著。

萬理看著這個畫面只覺得好笑，準備也給自己投一罐。

「給。」

投幣的動作被千的橘子汽水擋住。

萬理接過對方的飲料喝了一口，甜膩的味道隨著碳酸的些微刺痛感在舌底散開，「不喜歡？」

「太甜了。」千說。

「是嗎？」萬理又喝了一口。

他將視線投向另一側堤防外的汪洋大海，像是在看著千的雙眼。

如果到了這個時候他還不了解千到底在想什麼的話他也不是大神萬理了，只是他不明白千為何要堅持的抓著過去的記憶，即使再放不下，痛了五年也該習慣。

陽光從萬里無雲的天空中灑落到水面，萬理想，千的眼眸一直也是這樣熠熠生輝的，似乎即使有再多的無奈也會化進那雙眼中、以及音樂中。

折笠千斗縱然是冷漠的珠穆朗瑪峰，也是溫柔的北極海。

萬理仰頭喝掉最後一口飲料，將壓扁的鐵鋁罐扔進旁邊的垃圾桶，回過頭正準備開口，千的手伸過來扣上他的腦後，強硬的吻上萬理的唇。

千的舌頭趁著萬理還沒反應過來輕易的登堂入室，尚未來的及散去的橘子汽水味在彼此的口中漫開，說不出是哪種甜膩。

萬理知道他現在最正確最該做的事就是將千推開，然後當作什麼事情都沒有發生，但他做的卻是將千壓向自己，讓這個吻再更深一些。

也許就在那個夏天他看著千萌生出想親吻對方的念頭時，所有的事情都已經脫離大神萬理的掌控。

算了吧，就當作期間限定好了。萬理半放棄的想著，像涸轍之鮒渴求水源一樣更激烈的回應對方，五年對彼此而言終究還是太久，他再也顧不得理性的分析。

「萬。」他們氣喘吁吁的分開後，千喊了他的名字。

「嗯。」萬理回道。

千露出了一個乾淨的、一如過去這十年不變的笑容，然後他拉起萬理的手，說道：「走吧。」

萬理看向對方的眼睛，北極海像是在一瞬間成了印度洋，他無聲的在心底歎息，回握住千的手。

「我說，你是打算把所有地方都走過一遍嗎？」在經過各種他們的青春標的物，千拉著他走到他們初次見面的那間咖啡廳時，萬理終於忍不住說。

「帶你來回味青春啊，不好嗎？」

萬理忍俊不住，「還青春呢，也沒多老吧。」

「我們都三十了，還不夠久嗎？」千說著，拉開咖啡廳的大門。

咖啡廳的裝潢即便過了十年也沒有太多改變，只是歲月難免讓裏頭的擺設看上去不再嶄新，萬理不禁感慨這間店竟然也開了這麼多年。

「啊，好一陣子沒看見您了呢，千さん，咦，這位⋯⋯？」

「是萬喔。」

「終於找到了啊，真是太好了。」

「承蒙您的祝福。」

看著千熟絡的與店主交談，萬理忽然感受到一種極為強烈的陌生感，許是過去在同樣的場所裡千那雙彷彿看不進任何事物的眼眸太令人印象深刻，才會感到特別的不習慣。

店主熟練的將他們的座位安排至角落的包廂，服務生送上了水和Menu。

布幔圍起的空間陡然陷入了沈默，只有杯中的冰塊因為融化發出了喀拉的聲音。

萬理握住玻璃杯，最終還是開口，「你常來這嗎？」

「之前偶爾吧，我想著說不定哪天萬就回來了，如果我不來，就換你找不到我了。」千佯裝埋怨的說：「誰知道萬這麼奸詐，明明一直都在我跟百身邊的。」

萬理正想開口回應，服務生卻恰巧拉開簾子送咖啡進來，萬理看著瓷杯中升起的白霧，將想說的話又吞了回去。

社長說他總是想的太多、坦承的太少，但他卻改不過來，也許是天性使然、也許是習慣使然，他不知道。

即便一次次的告訴自己要守好彼此的界線，但對方終究是那個千啊，那個萬理永遠也捨不得看到在自己面前受傷、很喜歡的人。

即使過了五年、即使已經有什麼不一樣了，這件事也永遠不會改變。

還說什麼期間限定，這不是陷下去了嗎？萬理忍不住苦笑，看向對面正朝著蛋糕進攻的千，無奈的搖頭。

千似乎是注意到了萬理的目光，他抬頭對著萬理彎起嘴角，張揚而燦爛。

回到住處後千直接把萬理趕去洗漱，自己則走進房間裡整理床鋪。

作為一個單人的小套房，這間公寓的臥室自然不會太大，放上一張雙人床後，基本上除了衣櫃以外也不能再擺些什麼。

千換好床單，正好看到萬理從浴室走出來。

對方穿著寬鬆的浴袍，領口大了些露出了平常穿西裝絕對照不到陽光的白皙部份，還濕漉著的長髮上搭著條毛巾，整個人看起來隨意了不少。

千有好一陣子沒看過這樣的萬理了，此刻突然看到，不禁多看了幾秒，心道百若是見了肯定又要尖叫。

「⋯⋯怎麼一直盯著我看？」萬理擦頭髮的動作頓了一下，表情有些古怪。

「萬比以前白了，感覺也比以前更好看了。」千如實的說。

萬理沈默，最終有些複雜的回道：「這句話從你口中說出來，總感覺有點不太舒服。」

「萬好過份！這是稱讚耶！」千不滿的癟嘴。

萬理笑了笑，繼續擦起頭髮。

千見對方沒打算再繼續和自己抬槓下去，便拿了衣服也打算去沖個澡。

總感覺有點不妙啊⋯⋯千關上浴室門然後半掩著自己的臉。

他拿出被自己偷渡進來的手機，迅速打開了RC的頁面，百的留言正掛在頂端的最新訊息那。

「一切進行順利！」他打字回覆自家搭檔。

訊息上迅速標示了已讀，百傳了個奇那子歡呼的貼圖過來，「太好了，再加把勁，緊緊抓住萬大哥的心吧！」

「只是我覺得有點不妙，我現在很想吻他。」千在輸入欄中刪刪打打，最後發出這句話。

「那就上吧千！用你頂尖偶像的魅力迷倒萬大哥！」百回道，還附了一個 “Fighting!” 的表情符號。

千失笑，搖頭關上螢幕，然後走進淋浴間打開蓮蓬頭闔上眼，讓水從自己的頭頂沖下。

當千洗好出來時，發現萬理已經不在房間裡，他走出去外面一看，萬理靠坐在沙發上閉著雙眼像是睡著。

千忍不住觀察起了對方。

不同於清醒時那副精明的樣子，睡眠中的萬理因為那張極具欺騙性的臉顯得更年輕一些，靛藍色的頭髮披散在肩上，眉頭則不知道是夢見了什麼而微微皺起。

千很少有機會看見這樣沒有防備的萬理。過去自己雖然常常借宿在對方家中，但萬理通常比他晚睡也比他早起，而時隔五年重逢之後他甚至連對方的家門都鮮能踏入，遑論是看見萬理的睡顏。

在開心於與對方再次相會的同時，千偶爾也會懷疑這個看起來灑脫的男人是不是早就把萬理與千的過去全部打包扔進儲藏室中，只有千自己還抓著他們一起的未來不放，在每項人生計劃中都寫下對方的名字。

大神萬理這個人與其說是silver sky，千覺得他更像是silver sky中的雲——好歹天空還隨時抬頭就看的到。

察覺到自己的想法，千挫敗的揉了揉額角。

「千？你洗好了？」萬理不知在何時醒來，那雙青空色的眼有些空茫的看向他。

「嗯。」他咽了口唾液，感覺嘴巴有些乾澀。

萬理輕笑一聲，「幹嘛又看我，頭髮還濕著小心感冒。」

他拍拍身旁的空位示意對方坐下，「過來吧，我幫你擦乾。」

千眨眨眼，然後坐到了沙發上，萬理拿起千掛在脖子上的毛巾幫他擦起頭髮。萬理的力道不重，有點像是按摩，千滿足的往對方那再靠過去一些，然後懶洋洋的打了個呵欠。

「千你還真是，」萬理無奈的將千快撞上沙發椅背的頭擺正，「好好醒著啊睡覺時間還沒到呢。」

「嗯⋯⋯」千不置可否的哼了聲，「萬今天晚上要睡哪？」

「我？沙發吧，雖然不想吐槽什麼但這是這間房子裡除了床以外唯一可以睡的地方了吧。」

「萬可以跟我睡。」千說，在萬理擦好的同時整個人賴到了他的身上，「床很大。」

「嗯，萬跟我睡吧，反正也不是沒睡過。」千發現這是個好主意，於是又說了一遍。

「我說，不要隨便講這種會讓人誤解的話啊。」萬理苦笑。

千沒理他，起身的同時將萬理也從沙發上拉起來，「走吧，來去睡覺。」

萬理無奈的嘆氣，跟著走進房間。

床如千所言確實挺大，至少睡下兩個成年男人算是綽綽有餘，萬理和千一人躺一邊之後還有一小塊可以打滾的空間。

熄燈之後千看著天花板，久違的體驗了失眠的滋味，身旁萬理平穩的呼吸並沒有因此令他心情平復下來，反而湧起了些許的挫折感。

「欸萬，還醒著嗎？」他問。

「睡著了。」

「明明就還醒著。」

「睡了喔。」

千於是無聲的笑了起來，翻過身抱住萬理。


	2. For

折笠千斗睜開眼，發現自己身在夢境中。

萬理（和他）在東京的公寓擺設一如既往，卻又凌亂的不同於萬理還在的時候。

（啊。）

千想起這個夢了，萬理剛走的時候他特別常夢到這個場景，凌亂的、失去天空的房間。他執拗的把自己關在這裡，夢魘無止盡的蔓延，將世界切的四分五裂。

為什麼萬要離開？他去了哪裡？死掉了嗎？還會回來嗎？還能遇見嗎？他要怎麼繼續唱歌？音樂還存在在這個世界上嗎？

諸如此類的問題在意識到對方離開後無數次的浮上心頭，千找不到答案，像個迷途的旅人徘徊在白天與黑夜、現實與虛幻。

於是最後所有的偏執全都收攏成了這一個夢境，唯有在這個地方，萬理還在、他也還在，時間像是回到了所有令人悲傷的事情都還沒發生之前。

「萬。」千看著眼前短髮、熟悉卻又不那麼熟悉的大神萬理，意外的發現自己心中的那份渴求已經不再那麼強烈——或許是因為五年後的萬理現在就睡在他的身側。

他吐出一口氣，彷彿要將身體裡所有的沈悶都排除。然後他上前一步，直面著萬理。

果然還是不一樣的，千想，無論是自己還是萬理都不一樣了。

那個時候的千自然是稜角分明，但萬理又何嘗不是呢？年輕氣盛、懷抱著永不滿足的夢想，他們在那十坪不到的房間裡便自以為擁有了全世界。

但哪是這麼容易的。

分開的五年間，他們彼此都對世界妥協了太多，多到千再也想不起過去是多麼肆無忌憚的活著。現實使他們變的圓滑、使萬理成了無際的銀空。

千張了張嘴，他看著萬理那張青澀的臉孔、看見他眼中的掙扎，於是他想開口要對方不要走。

但千發現他說不出任何一句話。不要離開，然後讓他們一起碰撞的遍體鱗傷嗎？那他和百的五年又該怎麼辦？

也許他們的分開才是最好，因為他們所有的狂妄和衝動都將被留在那本泛黃的相簿中，而他們分別長大，因此成為了一個更好更溫柔的人。

千想著，悲哀的發現自己真的成熟了太多。

千看著萬理，而萬理輕輕的擁住了他，在千的眉間落下一個吻。他想，那甚至不能被稱作是吻，不過是脣與皮膚的碰觸罷了，克制而灼熱，帶著千不曾在萬理臉上看到過的疼痛。

萬理附到千的耳邊，聲音中是一如既往的溫柔，卻又彷彿是無聲的喟嘆。

——「唱歌吧，千。如此一來，總有一天一定會再見面的。」

然後千從夢境中甦醒過來。

。 。 。

「千、千？你還好嗎？」千茫然的眨眼，第一個發現的是自己在流淚，第二眼則看見萬理擔憂的表情。

他張開嘴想說話，卻發現眼淚止不住的流的更兇，像過去被栓的死緊的螺絲突然鬆脫，所有的情緒在一瞬間潰堤，沉甸甸的朝他壓下來。

萬理看起來有些慌了，無措的想為他抹去淚水，然後將他抱進懷裡。

「萬。」

「萬。」

「萬。」

他一遍又一遍的叫著對方的名字，似是要確認什麼一般。

「在。」

「我在。」

「我就在這，所以，不用再害怕著了。」萬理說。

細碎的哽咽在下一秒成了傾盆大雨，千在萬理的懷中撕心裂肺的哭著，手指把衣服的布料揪的變形，彷彿要將過去這五年的痛都在這一刻讓對方知道。

「萬你為什麼要離開？」

「你為什麼什麼都不說的就這樣走了？我找了好多地方但怎麼都找不到你，你到底是去哪了啊萬！我一直都，很想見到你的啊⋯⋯」

「我甚至不知道你還是不是活著！」

千覺得自己就像是個無理取鬧的孩子不管不顧的將所有想到的都一股腦的說出來，但他無暇思考太多，他只知道自己很痛、從五年前開始就一直痛著，而傷口從未真正癒合，只是變成了踏出家門就會犯起的花粉症。

「一直、一直都喜歡著萬，非常、非常的喜歡。」

「還想和萬一起唱歌、一起作曲，一起做很多很多的事。」

「可是萬會不會哪天就又不見了。」

萬理的手在千背上收攏，把他壓的更靠近一些，然後萬理低頭吻了千。

不是像他們在自動販賣機旁的那個激烈的吻，而更像是萬理在夢中落在眉間的那個力道。萬理的脣的從溢出淚水的雙眼滑過，最後輕輕的貼在千的脣上。

「不走了。我跟老家都在這，再也不走了。」在雙脣分開的同時，萬輕聲地說：「對不起，那個時候離開了你。」

後來發生了什麼千其實記不太起來了，只有模糊的印象是自己抱著萬理哭個不停，然後他們一次又一次的接吻，彷彿是要把過去這五年的份都補回來一樣。到最後萬理是不是也哭了？千回憶著那個濕潤的觸感，不怎麼確定那是因為自己還是對方。

他拋開這些念頭，滿足的在床上伸了個懶腰，然後起身走出房間。梳洗完畢後他踏進廚房，看見萬理圍著圍裙正在弄早餐。他上前從身後抱住對方，萬理側過頭來蹭了下他的臉頰。

只有在這個時候千才會特別不滿自己與萬理之間的身高差，這個距離讓他就連想要給對方一個吻都要抬頭。

「萬，早安。」千說，把自己當成是萬理身上的巨型掛件。

萬理有些艱難的繼續把小黃瓜切片，放棄擺脫千的束縛，「不早了，都快中午了。」

「我覺得還是挺早的，畢竟萬的早餐還沒變成午餐。」千嬉笑的說著，用兩根手指夾起盤子裡切好的蕃茄來吃。

「變成午餐那就太遲了好嗎。」萬理擋住千準備往下一盤進攻的手，「你再吃下去我們等等就沒得吃了。」

「萬可以再煮嘛，不然我吃食物，萬吃我也行啊。」千理直氣壯的回道。

萬理嘴角抽了下，有些無奈，「你又是從哪學來這些奇怪的臺詞的。」

千發出奇怪的呵呵笑聲，把生菜塞進萬理的嘴裡，然後湊過來咬走一半。

「你真的很噁欸千。」萬理推開這個嚴重影響到自己動作的男人，用最快的速度處理好了兩個人的餐點端上餐桌。

千坐到桌前，卻沒有要吃那個三明治的意思，只是直勾勾的盯著萬理，把萬理盯的發毛。

「⋯⋯怎樣？」

千搖頭，「沒有，只是覺得真的很喜歡萬，非常喜歡。」

「嗯？喔。」萬理嘴裡咬著三明治，只能發出單音節以示自己聽到。

「萬好冷淡，百這時候都會熱情的回應我他也愛我的。」

萬理咽下那口麵包，挑起眉，「欸是喔，那你去找百告白吧，他可能不介意你這麼⋯⋯煩？」

千哼了一聲，「萬真的變的很傷人耶，以前明明就對我很溫柔的。」

「抱歉，因為我覺得現在百比較需要我的溫柔。」

「你不能因為我對你的容忍所以就為所欲為。」

「最為所欲為的到底是誰啊。」

萬理笑著看千洩憤似的咬了一大口三明治，雙頰像隻松鼠一樣鼓了起來，伸出手指戳了戳對方的臉。

千想，或許他們其實都在用自己的方法試探彼此因為分離太久而有些不安的心吧，萬理尖銳的話語、自己沒有極限的黏人，不過都只是想看自己還是不是特殊的、是不是還被對方寵著。

想通這點他不自覺的笑出聲，然後收穫了一枚萬理茫然的表情。

啊，好想要吻露出這個表情的萬，千呵呵的笑，完全沒有要為對方解惑的意思。

「欸萬，你今天穿這件吧。」不理會萬理嫌棄的目光，千跑進房間拿了件衣服出來。

萬理看著那件當初被強制塞進行李箱的衣服、跟對方身上那件相似的情侶裝，斜眼望向千，「你這是早有預謀了吧。」

「因為萬太狡滑了，感覺一不不注意就會從我的指縫間溜走。」

「我又不是泥鰍，可是好好的用走的喔。」

「泥鰍都比萬好抓點，你根本就是Erlkönig。」

「哈哈哈，那你又是誰，被帶走的兒子嗎？還是父親？」

「都不是，大概是歌德吧。」

萬理噤聲。

千聳聳肩，末了才慢悠悠的補上一句：「不過我大概比歌德幸運點，畢竟我的舒伯特還在身邊。」

「是說我們還不走嗎？再不走就真的要中午囉。」不繼續在上個話題打轉，千問道。

「也不想想是誰害的。」萬理啊了一聲，拿著千選好的衣服進房間。

不過雖然說是要出門，但其實這趟旅行本來也就沒什麼行程可言，兩人就是繼續隨意的走過曾經的學校、一起吃過的家庭餐廳、公車站牌、以及一些零零碎碎的地方，然後像是年少時候那樣笑鬧著。

千想，就算自己不那麼常出門，但原來他們在過去的五年間也已經踏過了大半個城市。

「進去看看嗎？」千抬頭看著不是那麼顯眼的live house招牌，轉頭看向萬理。

「還開著嗎？」萬理有些懷疑。

「開著吧。」千邊說著，率先沿著樓梯走下。

萬理只好跟了上去。

白天的live house通常沒有表演，千嘗試性的推了下鐵門，意外的沒有上鎖。

「這裡晚上才⋯⋯啊。」live house的負責人回完手機訊息抬起頭，話斷在一半。

「好久不見。」萬理微笑著說。

「萬理さん！還有千さん也是，好久不見了。」負責人放下手中的事情，一臉欣喜的向他們走來。

「那個時候還好嗎？你也太不夠意思，我們一群人發現你什麼都沒說就搞失蹤緊張的要死。」負責人邀他們坐下後，拍拍萬理的肩，「不過最緊張的還是千吧。」

「不好意思讓您擔心了。」萬理心知自己當初的行為的確是有些激進，對這位從一開始就很照顧兩人的前輩也感到有些抱歉。

「沒事就好、沒事就好。」

「所以你們這次是回來老家看看？」

「嗯，算是吧。」

「是嗎？難得回來一趟，你們兩個今天早上正好在這回味一下吧，看要做什麼都行，我出去處理點事。」負責人說著，離開了live house。

於是空間裡又只剩下他們兩個。

「他根本就只是想找人幫忙顧場吧。」萬理小聲吐槽。

「自從表演活動移到東京之後就很少來了啊。」千走上舞台，習慣性的將麥架調整到合適的高度。

「吶萬，要不要來唱一首？」千站在臺上問臺下的萬理，一面分心的想著原來當初舞台和觀眾靠的這麼近。

「唱什麼？」

「未完成的我們。」

萬理似乎是早就料到他這個答案，毫不意外的勾起嘴角，「不是說有陰影？」

「所以要克服啊。」

「也是。」萬理打開擺放備用樂器的後台房間，挑出吉他，「還會彈吧？」

「這話不是該問你自己嗎？」千回道。

「不會了啊。」萬理笑，「但唱個卡拉OK還是可以的吧。」

「居然把我當成伴唱機，好過份。」

「我以為伴唱機比你有用點，還有提詞功能。」

「萬真傷人。」千說著，開始調吉他的音。

千看著萬理翻身上了舞台就定位，和他對視一眼，然後如同過往做過無數次的那樣彈起了前奏。

萬理的唱功自然是大不如前了，但說實在也沒他自己講的那麼糟，其中情緒的飽滿度更似乎超越了過往。

千用餘光看向萬理抓著麥克風的手，突然有一種對方用力握緊乃至於指節都泛白了的錯覺——當然是錯覺了，萬理的手只不過是虛虛的扶著，他老早就學會如何掌控自己的力道。

大神萬理一向是個不坦率的男人，所以千也不信他說的話，只是唯有在音樂上他說不了謊，也從不願說謊，那是靈魂凝集的產物，是即便在月光下也依然耀眼的寶石。

是決心啊，千想，那份情感。他們不曾言明，但彼此都知道這首未完成的我們是最後了，而千從萬理的聲音中聽到了幸福和滿足。

看來有好好的說再見呢，這樣就夠了，只要萬是幸福的就好。

「完成了嗎？」萬理在最後一個音落下後問，沒有掌聲與尖叫，但也沒有鮮血和淚水，就是很平淡的結束了。

千沒有答話，萬理揚起脣下了舞台坐在第一排的折疊椅上，從臺下仰視著。四周的燈還亮著，但總是比不過臺上的聚光燈，而銀髮的男人背著吉他站在燈光的中央，萬理想，他天生就合該受到萬眾矚目。

「我很期待聽到Re:vale唱這首歌喔。」萬理說。

「嗯。」千放下吉他坐到萬理身旁，「現在才發現原來舞臺這麼小啊。」

「一直都很小啊，是你習慣大舞臺了吧。」

可是即使是這麼小的舞臺，在粉絲眼中依然大的足以承載所有的夢想。

「真是不可思議。」萬理低語。

「什麼不可思議？」千問。

「說像你這樣的人也能成為擔負粉絲夢想的頂尖偶像真是不可思議。」

「不過太好了呢，千你還能對社會有點貢獻。」

「呵呵，好好的擔負著喔，連著萬的份一起。」

心中最柔軟的部分似乎被什麼戳了一下，萬理偏過頭去看向說出這種話的人，對方望著舞臺，眼睛是裝著千萬星辰的汪洋大海。

萬理低下頭悶笑幾聲，然後一隻手扳過對方的臉吻了上去。

雙脣接觸到的同時周遭的空氣也變得黏膩了起來，不帶迷惘的舌在彼此的口中糾纏，掃過齒間，將泌出的唾液捲去。

明明也不是第一次接吻了，卻磕磕絆絆的像是第一次那樣青澀，萬理加深了這個吻，動作有些激烈乃至於千的牙齒險些撞上他的嘴角。

萬理閉上眼，感受到兩人的臉只差一點就要貼到一塊，千那長的不合常理的睫毛甚至已經碰到自己。

碰到自己還有那隻不安份、悄悄伸進自己衣襬裡的那隻手。

萬理抓住那隻手，然後結束了這個吻。千睜開眼，看了看自己的手又看了看萬理，做出一個無辜的表情。

「在一起吧，千。」萬理揚起嘴角，如此說道。

。 。 。

「萬太奸詐太犯規了。」直到回到住處千仍持續不滿的嚷嚷著。

萬理斜了他一眼，調侃似的說：「要不我收回，讓你重新來一次？」

「這就沒有意義了好嗎⋯⋯」千像一顆泄氣的皮球掛在沙發邊上，「你要怎麼賠我帥氣的臺詞啊？」

「說到這個我一直都想講，你們公司怎麼會把你定位在帥氣成熟這個位置上，按理說應該是一開口就破功的殘念系才對吧？」

「你是嫉妒了嗎，我一直都很成熟吧？」

「是是是，拿著我的照片去跟孩子們炫耀的折笠千斗先生。」

「你其實是幼稚園的小朋友吧。」

「萬明明也沒有成熟到哪去。」千抬起頭怨念的看了才剛剛成為自己戀人就毫不留情的人一眼——雖然事實上他們還不是之前對方也總是如此——然後又軟趴趴的掛回沙發上。

萬理有些好笑，扯扯那個已經癱成一張麵餅的千，後者迅速長成了萬理身上的一株爬藤植物。

他拍拍對方的頭，「快去洗澡啦你想賴到什麼時候。」

「萬要一起洗嗎？」

「才不要，好擠。」

「你就對我的裸體沒有興趣嗎？」

「說什麼奇怪的話啊。」

「可是我想看萬的裸體。」

「⋯⋯你去洗澡吧。」

千看起來還是不死心，人走進浴室後頭還從門後探出來說：「那等等你脫給我看？」

萬理走過去將千的頭壓進去，然後關上門，無視裡面大聲的抱怨。

他走回客廳，一把拉開往陽台的窗簾，夕陽在剎那間染紅了室內。

他想起了那個夢境，還有夢境裡的千。

萬理並不知道如果時光倒流他還會不會做出相同的選擇，事實上他也不去想這個問題，畢竟時間不會倒流，現在的他們也過的很好，又何必庸人自擾。

他將目光投向陽台外的天空，西方的殘陽恍若舞臺燈一樣的刺眼。

只是千終究會看穿他的一切，有時候萬理甚至會懷疑他們比起自己都更了解對方多一些。如同萬理愛著珠穆朗瑪的春夏秋冬，千也包容著雪山上所有好與壞的天氣。正因為千替萬理用去了他的任性，他才能始終成熟。

兩個任性的人內部消化，挺好的，他看著窗外的風景微笑，走去打開客廳的電燈。

「萬，你真的不脫嗎？」千眨著眼問他。

「⋯⋯我要去洗澡了。」

千誇張的嘆氣，「好吧，那我只好脫好在床上等你了。」

萬理一時之間竟然不知道要放任還是阻止他。

「好了，你快去洗澡吧！」千推著他走進浴室，然後哼著歌離開。

萬理轉開水龍頭，漫起的水霧將空間化成一片白茫，熱水從頭頂流過他的傷疤、經過眼睛，最後從排水孔中又流了出去。

他閉上眼，嘴角的弧度彷彿能盛下整片天空的日昇月落。

ーー「ただいま。」


End file.
